


Thunderstorms, Fairy Lights, And A Back Porch • Shinsai

by corvidcaravan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: CAUSE I'M A DUMBASS AND PUT THE SAME PARAGRAPH TWICE LMAO, Comfort, DHSHDJAJDN SORRY IF THIS SAYS IT WAS UPDATED/POSTED RECENTLY, IT WASN'T I JUST EDITED THE SUMMARY SECTION, M/M, Oneshot, Rain fic, Theyre gay, because im fucking stupid and forgot the oneshot tag, i didn't edit this more than once lmao, light angst? maybe?, shuichi is scared of thunderstorms, sorry for any mistakes rjrnwjdhn, theyre only gay at the end im so sorry, yes i am indeed editing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidcaravan/pseuds/corvidcaravan
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguuji loves thunderstorms.Shuichi Saihara does not.—“He closed his eyes, humming softly as a quiet growl of thunder rolled through the sky; a welcome change from the previous few disruptive outbursts of noise from an angry sky. They'd always found it quite peculiar, how some could love the rain and others could hate rainfall – light or otherwise – with a burning passion.Shuichi Saihara was the latter. He didnotlike wet weather, whether it be a cloudburst or a light sprinkle.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Thunderstorms, Fairy Lights, And A Back Porch • Shinsai

Korekiyo Shinguuji _loves_ thunderstorms.  
That was one of his few and far between thoughts as he sat on the back porch of their house admiring the scenery – or more so _his_ house, but that blue haired boy that Korekiyo was oh-so enamored with was around so often he could be considered an additional homeowner. The backyard stream had to be flooded by now, though that wouldn't be an issue to the pair; water dries and nature recovers, as Korekiyo said when Shuichi fretted over the overflowing brook.  
Small drops of rain filtered through the overhanging ivy and fell onto them, slowly soaking through his clothing, although this wasn't a bother to him. He closed his eyes, humming softly as a quiet growl of thunder rolled through the sky; a welcome change from the previous few disruptive outbursts of noise from an angry sky. They'd always found it quite peculiar, how some could love the rain and others could hate rainfall – light or otherwise – with a burning passion.

Shuichi Saihara was the latter. He did _not_ like wet weather, whether it be a cloudburst or a light sprinkle.  
Korekiyo tensed a bit, feeling arms rest themselves on top of his shoulders. "Saihara." He said softly, tilting his head up a bit; to be met with a face full of tears. _Ah, that's right._  
Shuichi had never been a big fan of the rain. He'd grown used to it over the years, even coming to enjoy the very _very_ occasional downpour, but thunder and lightning storms terrified the poor boy to the point of panic and tears. This was only reaffirmed by how the blue haired boy tensed up when that quiet rumble of thunder rolled around again. Silently, Korekiyo stood and turned to face the detective, although he did have to look down a bit.  
Shuichi backed up a distance, back hitting the sliding glass door. He fidgeted with his hands, gaze fixated on the cement. "Ah, I-I'm sorry for bothering you, I just-" He let out a quiet sniffle and Korekiyo shook his head. "Nonsense. What do you want to do?" They asked, almost instinctively, as though this situation had happened numerous times before. (It had.)  
"C-Can we just go inside? To your room?" Shuichi requested, tilting his head up just enough to look Korekiyo in the eye. He seemed to relax a little when Shinguuji nodded. He seemed quite nervous about asking, even if Korekiyo had no reason to say no – they both knew why Shuichi didn't want to go back to his room. The taller boys room was always warmer, helped by the thick walls and warm lights they'd strung up; as well as the fact that it muffled the sounds of thunder to the point of silence.  
Korekiyo reached out, taking the other boy's hand, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The quiet sound of the glass sliding back in place and the now muted but still present sound of raindrops against already wet grass and cement was a pleasant change. Through the dimness of the LED lights set up throughout the various parts of the house, courtesy of Shuichi, Korekiyo could see that the aforementioned male was shaking like a leaf. His expression changed to one of worry, and he quickly but calmly led Shuichi down the hall. Instead of flicking on the basement light, he simply led himself and the other boy down the steps to where he slept – most of the time.  
When Shuichi started coming over to the point of staying for weeks to months, Korekiyo decided to give him his own room – which in turn meant that they had to switch to the basement, but that just gave him more space to work on things, so it was more of a win-win; they'd even remodeled the room quite a bit to suit his needs. Most mornings he'd wake up to find Shuichi having made a makeshift bed on the floor – if the boy hadn't climbed into bed with them, of course. The former often led to a bit of teasing from Shinguuji and the latter to some.. more than awkward mornings, with quite a bit of flushed apologizing from Saihara. Nowadays, however, it was more of an "Oh, good morning." "Good morning." exchange (with a bit of staring, although neither of them would ever admit that) between the two and then they got up for the day. Sometimes Korekiyo would sleep in Shuichi's room with him, although that was a far less common occurrence.  
Fairy lights strung around the top of the room glittered softly, shining a soft yellow that illuminated the room just enough. Shuichi sat on the bed softly as Korekiyo rummaged through the closet before he'd presumably found what they needed. He turned around, a gray blanket in his arms, finding Shuichi's knees pulled up to his chest with his head buried in his arms. His back rose and fell erratically, although it was gentle, as though Shuichi was crying.  
"Shuichi…" Korekiyo murmured softly, worried for the boy, as he took a seat next to the detective. They wrapped the blanket around him and forced themselves not to jump as Saihara fell into him, hugging the other male around the waist with one arm; the other wrapped around his knees. "Thank you, Korekiyo.. I don't say that enough, but I mean it, I promise." He said softly, and the tone broke something in Kiyo. They smiled softly, reaching up and softly playing with Shuichi's hair as he replied, "Do not mention it, Shuichi. Do not burden yourself with gratitude, as your presence is more than enough of a thank you." He said quietly, leaning into Shuichi's touch. Korekiyo let his hand fall to the other boy's side as his breathing patterned and slowed.  
Their breath hitched as a soft "Love you, Kiyo." came from the boy at his side. He let out a small disappointed breath as he realized that it was most likely sleep talk. "I love you too, Saihara." They muttered softly, closing their eyes and leaning their head to rest it on Shuichis. However, they moved too early to see the surprised yet ecstatic smile that made its way to the other boy's face, like a child who'd just been told they would be living at their favorite theme park.

Korekiyo Shinguuji loves thunderstorms.  
And Shuichi Saihara might love them too.

**Author's Note:**

> hello shinsai community, room for one more?  
> djshdhjs anyways hi. yeah sorry pacing and wording is shit in this one, my bad haha  
> anyways these two are gay and there's nothing you can do about it.


End file.
